Job
by naleyness
Summary: Lucas offers Nathan a job. Set in season 2. Rated M! M/M PWP


Job

Summary: Lucas offers Nathan a job. Rated M! M/M PWP

Takes place after the Bachelor Party in season 2 when Lucas and Nathan are alone in the apartment. This was one of those stories that just came to me. Enjoy and leave some reviews.

* * *

"I can finish cleaning up Luke, you can go, if you want." Nathan said as he and Lucas were cleaning up the apartment.

"Nah, it's okay. I don't mind." Lucas looked back at Nathan and offers him a small smile. Lucas is a little bit surprised when he sees Nathan smile back. A lot of things have surprised Lucas over the past couple of weeks, his best friend marrying his former enemy, now new found brother. Haley had been right, when both brothers put their differences aside, they would see that the other wasn't so bad. Neither he nor Nathan would outright admit it but they knew she was right. He liked hanging out with Nathan, it gave him a chance to get to know the him better and Lucas was pretty sure the feelings were mutual.

"Thanks Luke." Nathan smiles and is happy to know that there was someone else in his life other than Haley he can depend on. He'd hated for so long but the more he spent more time with him, the more he realized his hate was misguided. They hung out a lot more, playing basketball, videogames, even though things tend to get heated and competitive but everything was in good spirits, despite the shoving and name calling while they played on the Playstation.

"You know, I've never been to a bachelor party, but I'm pretty sure this was the worst one ever." Nathan commented as they continued to clean up.

"Tell me about it." Lucas agreed. "Let the be a lesson to you and never let Tim plan anything again."

"Yeah, I don't know why I agreed to it. I mean I feel more bad for you guys, you know these things are really more for the guests than the actual bachelor.. though technically, I'm not even a bachelor anymore."

"If I had planned it, I would've at least made sure to get the stripper part right."

Nathan laughed. "I hope the guys are able to bail Tim out. I hope the money you guys collected is good enough."

"It should be but it'll be funny to see Skills paying the cashier in singles."

Nathan chuckled. "I get paid next week, I can.."

"Nate, its okay." Lucas interrupts. "Besides that money was supposed to go to the stripper that never happened so I'm pretty sure Skills and them will make sure Tim pays them back."

Nathan nodded. As great as it was to be free from his parents, it did have some downfalls, especially in the wallet.

"You actually reminded me of something." Lucas went into his bag and pulled out a garment. He handed it to Nathan.

"What is this?" Nathan asked he unfolded it to see a mechanic's jump suit with _Dan Scott Motors_ imprinted on the back.

"I talked to Keith and they can use an extra hand at the shop. It's a dirtier job than that pretzel stand but Keith is flexible with hours and the pay is much better. Just come by in the afternoon to get started."

"Are you serious? Thanks man, this can really help me out." Nathan couldn't believe it. Lucas was a life saver.

"No problem." Lucas said as the two went in for a typical man-hug.

"Just let me know if this fits, I hope it does, its the last one they had in stock."

A moment later, Lucas was trying not to laugh from his seat on the couch while he waited for Nathan to come out of the bedroom.

"I can't start a new job looking like this." Nathan replied as he came into the living room. The jumpsuit was at least two sizes too small and the whole thing hugged Nathan's body tightly. Nathan couldn't wear anything else underneath and just had his boxers on.

Lucas couldn't help it and started laughing. The thing was tight and Lucas knew that if Nathan hadn't kept himself in good shape then that thing would never have fit him.

"Relax, I have another one just in case." Lucas chuckled and tossed it to Nathan.

"You're such an ass." But even Nathan couldn't help but smile. Normally, he'd been pissed but he was just lucky that it was just Lucas here, he would've felt mortified if anyone else had seen him in this get up.

"But yeah, this one should fit, we're about the same size."

Nathan scoffed. "I'm taller and have like 10lbs more muscle than you." Nathan emphasized by unzipping the top to unveil his chiseled torso and rock hard abs. Lucas rolled his eyes even though he knew Nathan was right. Lucas watched as Nathan stepped out of the jumpsuit, clad only in his boxers.

Lucas started to chuckle, "Damn, here I am without any singles."

Nathan sighed and shook his head. "You're not exactly the stripper I thought I was going to see tonight but knowing Tim, I'm not surprised it's you."

Nathan playfully shook his head. "Okay funny man, get it all out."

"I thought you'd wear a thong or something." Lucas laughed.

"I got a jock strap in the room." Nathan quipped. Lucas shook away the mental image that had suddenly formed in his mind.

"My own bachelor party, yet somehow I'm the one who ends up stripping." Nathan shook his head.

"Well, it's not like you have anything to be ashamed of." Lucas quickly replies but just as quickly shuts up.

"It's okay Luke, I know you want me." Nathan smirks. "But I charge by the hour and extra for lap dances." He jokes right back.

"I talked to Haley, I know for a fact that she didn't marry you for your dancing skills." Lucas quips right back.

"I can dance." Nathan huffs and crosses his arms, even though his brother was right.

"Well, let's see it." Lucas laughs.

"You got no cash, with that you can see me walk away."

"With the way you dance, it should be free." Lucas mumbles and Nathan rolls his eyes again. Lucas reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet, reaching into a back pocket, he reaches out and takes out an emergency twenty dollar bill.

"But I usually keep some emergency money around." Lucas holds the twenty in his hands.

Nathan chuckles to himself but plays along and moves to stand in front of Lucas.

Lucas smirks and then slowly places it against Nathan's waistband. "Alright, let's see what you got." Lucas looks up to Nathan and the two lock eyes and the two remain frozen. It takes a moment to realize that Lucas' hand was still brushed up against Nathan, his fingers grazing Nathan's lower abs and he pulls his hand away quickly and Nathan takes a step back and they both clear their throat.

Silence has fallen and maybe things have gotten too far. In an attempt to get things back on track, Lucas jokes, "Worst lap dance ever."

"You're right, I'm not the best dancer." Nathan mumbles and looks down but he takes a step forward back to Lucas. "I guess you can have your money back."

"Yeah." Lucas reaches over but instead of reaching for the cash, he his hands grazes Nathan's stomach, then against the waistband of Nathan's boxers. It's like his hands have a mind of his own and Nathan lets out a shaky breath as he steps even closer to Lucas. He's getting hard and fast. He looks down and sees a sizeable bulged has formed. Even though he knew they shouldn't be doing this, for some reason he can't find a reason to stop and before he knows it, Lucas has placed both his hands against his hips.

"Would you settle for a peep show instead?" Nathan asks, his voice husky.

Lucas gulps, unable to speak he just nods as his eyes are locked with Nathan's and he gently pulls Nathan's boxers down. Nathan's cock springs free and it almost hits Lucas on the head. It's big and now fully hard. Lucas involuntary reaches down on his crotch to adjust his own hard on. Lucas thought he was big, but Nathan was had at least two inches on him.

"Should we be doing this?" Lucas finds himself asking.

"Prolly not." Nathan smirks but he's so hard now. "This stays between us."

"Yeah." Lucas agrees and reaches out and gently strokes Nathan. He takes his time, admiring the hard flesh, one hand gently pumping his cock while the other roamed Nathan's torso.

"Luke." Nathan says softly as his head is thrown back.

Now both hands are pumping Nathan's cock and Lucas licks his lips as he's staring right at it, his hand getting slick from the precum that is starting to ooze out of Nathan's head. Looking down and seeing Lucas' luscious lips, Nathan can't help him self and moves forward, placing his left leg on the sofa and placing his right hand against the back rest. Lucas tongue darts out and licks the tip.

The feeling sends electric shocks through Nathan and he moans softly. Lucas reaches out to lick it again and then again. Nathan moves more forward and this time places his other hand behind Lucas' head and guides his mouth further along. Lucas moans against Nathan's cock as he eagerly sucks on it.

It doesn't take long for Nathan to be kneeling on the couch, Lucas in between him, slumped down and sucking away. Nathan rests his hands on the back rest and pumps his hips forward towards Lucas' eager mouth. Lucas' hands are everywhere, across his back, ass and then finally playing with Nathan's balls.

The feeling is too much and before he knows it, Nathan screams Lucas' names and is squirting huge spurts into Lucas' mouth. Lucas gags a bit but sucks even faster, cum dripping out of the side of his mouth.

It takes a moment for Nathan to recover and he slowly pulls out his softening cock out of Lucas' mouth. While even soft, Lucas couldn't help but admire how big it still looked. His jaw is hurting a bit and he was surprised he was able to take as much as he did. Nathan collapses and sits next to Lucas. He looks down and sees the huge hard on Lucas is sporting.

"You know, isn't it supposed to be me having the strip show?" Nathan smirks.

Lucas licks his lips, still tasting Nathan. "Yeah." Lucas stands up in front of Nathan removes his shirt. Nathan reaches forward and starts undoing Lucas' belt and before he knows it, he's tugging on his jeans and boxers. Lucas steps out of his clothing a moment later and while not as big as Nathan's, it's still impressive and Nathan wastes no time in jerking Lucas off.

"Ahh." Lucas moans and looks down and sees that Nathan is jerking himself off again. Lucas couldn't believe it, Nathan had just cum but was not rock hard once again. Lucas is already too far worked up and he finds himself cumming, huge spurts landing against Nathan's chiseled chest and some hitting Nathan's chin and lips. Nathan is both shocked and extremely turned on as he licks his lips and tastes something bitter and warm. He pulls Lucas on top of him and just for fun, he wipes his cum soaked hand against Lucas' mouth. Lucas' seed mixing in with the remnant's of Nathan's and Lucas laps it up with his tongue.

Lucas sees some of his cum on Nathan's chin and leans forward and licks it off and then pretty soon, his lips are on Nathan's as they both share in each other's seeds. Lucas' mind is reeling but yet he can't find it in him to stop as he kisses his brother deeply and then Nathan pulls back and places his hands on Lucas' shoulders and guides him down. Pretty soon, Lucas his licking his way down Nathan's neck, cleaning off Nathan's chest.

Lucas looks up and the two lock eyes once again.

"Technically, I still owe you a lap dance." Lucas smirks.

"Actually, I just want you to suck my dick again." Nathan replies, his cock hard and pressing against Lucas.

Lucas gives him a blank look then goes down on his knees. "Yeah."

End.


End file.
